Arena
by Paigeriffic
Summary: Captured Witches go in and are forced to fight for the amusement of Evil. That is until the Charmed Ones intervene...
1. Love Hurts

Two shrouded figures circled each other. They drew swords and held them loosely at their sides.  
  
"It doesn't have to be like this."   
  
Said the taller of the two, in a deep masculine voice. The second figure laughed bitterly and shook her head.  
  
"You know it does. It always has been and always will be. Now stop stalling and get this over with."   
  
The man exhaled furiously and ground the point of his sword into the ground.  
  
"There has to be way! I can't…I won't, carry on like this!"   
  
The woman held her sword aloft and prepared herself.  
  
"You can't stop the inevitable! Don't deny unavoidable."  
  
With a cry she launched herself at him. In one swift movement she traversed the space between them and swung her sword at his head.  
  
"We can fight it together Nalia!"  
  
He screamed as he brought his sword up to meet hers, in a clash of sparks. She was forced backwards by the strength of his parry and stumbled slightly.   
  
"No Tate! We can't, they wouldn't let us!"  
  
Her faced creased with anguish and she threw herself at him again. Her blade sliced through the air and Tate sidestepped it. It hit the polished Onyx floor with a harsh metallic sound. Nalia swung the blade along the ground at his feet. Tate jumped, a fraction of a second to late, and the sharp edge of the sword cut through his leather boots and into flesh. With a howl of pain he fell back and onto the hard floor.   
  
"Nalia! Don't..please..NO!"   
  
She brought her blade aloft and shut her eyes. She sobbed as she felt it slide through his chest and jar against the cold floor beneath.  
Tate choked and strained against the unfamiliar presence, and pain, of the sword.  
  
"I..love you Nalia.."  
  
As the words left his lips, the life left his body and he lolled back onto the floor. The blood pooled from the wound and spread, like oil on water, across the smooth flat surface of the stone floor. Her body shook with silent sobs as she retracted the once gleaming blade from Tate's unmoving form. She retched as the metal rasped against hacked cartilage and bone. Ignoring the blood she knelt next to him and removed the shroud from his face. Laying a kiss on his fast cooling lips she whispered reverently.  
  
"And I you, my love."   
  
A laugh echoed in the vast space behind her. A man in flowing robes, floated down from a viewing balcony, which was situated at the back of the huge arena type hall. Nalia's grip tightened on Tate's shroud and she placed her head on his motionless chest. The man landed softly on the ground and leaned against a pillar, as he watched Nalia.  
  
"I swear, you get more dramatic every time this happens. And Tate! Well, he's quite the little Romeo, isn't he?"   
  
The mans sneering tone grated on her nerves and she rose to a crouch over Tate, still with her back to the man.  
  
"Do not speak of him. You haven't the right."   
  
The man laughed jeeringly at her waved his hand at Tate's corpse. It disappeared in a flash of black. Nalia's throat tightened and she resisted the urge to run at him with her sword.  
  
"I have every right to speak of him witch. I own him as I own you, and every other misbegotten fool who comes after my brethren and me. Stop moping and go to your chambers. You'll see 'loverboy' soon enough."   
  
Nalia snapped. Reaching for her boots she withdrew two daggers. She spun and threw them at the man screaming with fury.  
  
"I said do not speak of him!"  
  
The man shot out his hand and the daggers disappeared in the same black flash that took Tate. His eyes blazed with rage and with a flick of his wrist the daggers reappeared, shot through the air and embedded themselves in Nalia's chest. She fell gasping to the ground and man walked over to her. Twisting the daggers as he shouted at her.  
  
"So be it! You shall go out as a failure instead of in victory."   
  
She spat at him. Blood streaked spittle dripped down his face and he slapped her. With one last breath she tried to reach her sword. Her hand stopped on the hilt and slid off. The man waved his hand and she disappeared in a flash of black. He strode out of the room muttering to himself, as he wiped the mess from his face. 


	2. Remembering

Nalia awoke with a sharp intake of breath, on a rigid stone slab. She felt hands touching her and strange wetness on her brow. Struggling to open her eyes, she saw distorted figures tending cuts and washing blood from off her. She hit the hands away and jumped into a defensive crouch. Blurred figures backed away and muttered to each other.   
  
"Nalia, calm down. Nalia, listen to my voice, its me."   
  
She strained her eyes and tried to focus in the flickering candlelight. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but choked and breathed harshly. Her throat was raw and every breath pained her. The voice spoke again and gave her a pitcher of water. She greedily gulped it down and listened.  
  
"Do you recognise me? Listen to my voice and try to remember."   
  
Nalia dropped from her crouch and perched warily on the edge of the slab. There was something familiar about the voice. Its soft tones reminded her of someone, someone safe and comforting. She tried to think, but it hurt too much. It felt like her head was full of insects, buzzing round and round, their only purpose to confuse and hurt her. She drank some more water and looked around and saw other people lying on identical slabs, being tended by cowled figures. The stationary bodies had horrific injuries, ranging from weeping sores to burns and in some cases they were lacking limbs. A wave of nausea hit her and she fell forwards. Two people ran to catch her but she pushed them away.  
  
"Don't….touch..me."   
  
The owner of the familiar voice stepped forward again and gripped her hand.  
  
"Look at me! You have to remember."  
  
Nalia tried to pull her hand away but the grip was strong, so she gave in and looked at the persons face. It was a middle-aged woman. Her piercing blue eyes were set in a face lined with premature creases. Her brow and lips were set stubbornly as she held Nalia's arm. She spoke again, slowly and clearly, her voice carrying through the small room.  
  
"Remember! Who am I? Tell me who YOU are!"  
  
Nalia shut her eyes and tried to think. The buzzing ache in her head heightened and she tried to think. She saw the piercing blue in her minds eye. It seemed to shine through the clutter and guide her mind. Images flashed through her mind. Swirling black and twirling swords, deep crimson and a sense of terrible loss. She broke out of her trance and fell to her knees.  
  
"Nalia, I am Nalia. You are..are…damn it! I can't remember!"   
  
The woman took Nalia's chin and tilted her face upwards to meet her gaze.  
  
"Think child! The hardest part is remembering!"  
  
Nalia held her temples and shook her head. She muttered agitatedly to herself and struck the ground in frustration. Sweat dripped from her forehead and landed on the sandy floor. She hated herself for not being able to think properly and having no control over her memory. The letter S burned in her head, but she didn't know why.  
  
"S..s..s…s….s….s..s."  
  
She repeated the letter over and over, hoping to find some meaning from it. The woman wiped her brow and murmured comforting words to her. The cool touch of the woman's hand unlocked something in her head.  
  
"Serena! Your name is Serena!"  
  
Serena cried tears of gladness and caught Nalia in tight embrace. The surrounding people smiled and talked amongst themselves. With each face she saw, new memories came flooding back.  
  
"Praise be! I was so scared we were going to loose you. Are the memories coming back to you now?"   
  
Nalia nodded. The new knowledge was overwhelming. Serena helped her to her feet and Nalia swayed on the spot. She looked round the room once more and her eyes fell upon her sword. It was still blood stained.  
  
"Tate!"  
  
She shrieked and tried to run back to the injured people. Still weak from her recent resurrection, she lurched against people and the stone tables.  
  
"Tate! Tate where are you?"  
  
She fell to the ground and lay wracked with silent sobs, until Serena ran up and pulled her into a sitting position.  
  
"Where is he Serena? Where is Tate?"  
  
Serena pointed to a table in the corner. Tate's body lay upon it, covered in a flimsy grey cloth.  
  
"Why isn't he 'awake' again? What's the delay?"  
  
"Calm down Nalia. His injury was more severe and it's taking longer to heal than yours. You only have yourself to blame."  
  
Serena regretted the words the minute they left her mouth. Nalia slumped to the floor and cried again. A short man in a white robe came up and handed Serena a glass of green liquid. He gestured that it would put Nalia to sleep. She silently thanked him and held it to Nalia's lips.  
  
"Drink it, it will make you feel better. Don't argue with me!"  
  
Nalia drank it and coughed at the bitter taste. Serena rocked her and she soon fell asleep in her arms. Serena called for a couple of people, who proceeded to take Nalia to the sleeping quarters. Serena went over to Tate and tended his wounds, in preparation for resurrection.  
  
A demon shimmered into the audience chamber with a short slim woman resting over his shoulder. She was unconscious and her appearance showed signs of a skirmish.  
Her dark hair was tousled and her clothes were torn and blood stained in places. The demon dumped her unceremoniously in front the seated figures. The tall man, who had killed Nalia earlier, stood up and walked over to the woman's sprawled form.  
  
"What have we here Atraxar? A new combatant for The Arena?"  
  
He laughed cruelly and prodded her, looking distastefully at her torn clothing. The demon laughed with him and rolled her over.  
  
"She might not look like much at the moment, but wait till she's cleaned up a bit."  
  
They shared a knowing look and sniggered. Atraxar trailed off and stood awkwardly.  
  
"So, Nilim, I…uh.."  
  
The man, Nilim, laughed again and went to his throne, where he knelt by a large box.  
  
"You want your reward, don't you?"  
  
Atraxar nodded and looked relieved. It was always awkward claiming bounty from powerful warlocks. Nilim held his hand over the box and it the lid started to shimmer. Reaching through, he pulled a shining orb out. He closed the lid and tossed the orb from hand to hand, watching Atraxar's eyes greedily follow it. He casually threw the orb to Atraxar and dismissed him.  
  
"Hmm, now what do we have here. That dolt couldn't sense the power about you."  
  
He bent down and inhaled deeply from her hair. Then he took an athame and slit the fleshy part of her thumb. Thick crimson blood flowed out and into a pewter bowl. He collected it and walked slowly to a chained woman in the corner. She shied away from him and hunched herself in further against the wall. He grabbed at her and she screamed, knowing what would come next. He grabbed her head and pried her mouth open. With his spare hand, he tipped the blood down her throat and waited. The woman gagged and choked on the blood. Some of it bubbled out the corner of her mouth and trickled to the floor. Suddenly she braced her hands against the ground and screamed. Her eyes glazed and shone red, and a cloud of light flowed out her mouth. It took form and depicted three women fighting demons. Behind them blazed the sign of the Triquetra. Nilim gasped and clapped his hands together.  
  
"My, my, what luck. Looks like I've got a Charmed One."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Thanks to KT for the whole name business..ye gods it took ages. 


	3. Choices

Two thickset demons carried the unconscious woman through a torch lit passage. A dumpy warlock followed behind them, he was struggling to keep up with the fast pace of the demons. He tried to wipe the sweat from his brow and nearly dropped what he was carrying as a result. The demons looked back and laughed at him. He flushed and pretended not to care. He was Nilim's chosen talisman carrier, not some underling worker. He lifted his head and attempted to look majestic, but this only provoked more laughter from the demons. They carried on walking, until they reached a large wooden door. It was studded and had a large circular handle. The demons laid the woman on the ground and checked her restraints.  
  
"There, we bought the witch as instructed. Now hurry and do your work, Ralis."  
  
The warlock flushed again, and set the box at his feet. Then he knelt and opened the box. The ornate lid swung back easily, to reveal a simple pendant on a black cord. He pulled it out and held it over the woman. As he leaned towards her, she started to come round. Her eyes flickered open and she stared uncertainly around her.  
  
"What the…? Where am I? Where are my sisters?"  
  
She struggled weakly against her bonds and one of the demons aimed a kick at her. Ralis gestured and ring of blue flame surrounded him and the woman. He hastily pulled the foot back and glared ferociously at Ralis, who shot him an equally angry look.  
  
"Nilim will not be pleased if you kill the woman before he sees her in battle. Back off and let me do my work!"  
  
To his surprise the demons walked off muttering to each other. He smiled and dissipated the fire ring. The woman spoke to him, this time her tone pleading.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? And what the hell are those for?"  
  
She looked warily at the staff and pendant. Ralis gulped and wiped his forehead nervously. He gave her a faltering reply.  
  
"Y..y..you are in the underworld. In the slave quarters of The Arena."  
  
She shut her eyes and groaned.  
  
"You mean to say I am a…..slave? What is The Arena?"  
  
Ralis nodded anxiously and coughed. The woman sighed and lay still.  
  
"The Arena is a…a…fighting…stadium. Witches and other beings of good are captured and made to fight in it."  
  
"What if I refuse to fight? What if I use my powers to escape?"  
  
"If you refuse Nilim will kill you. At least when you fight there is a chance to live. This talisman will block your powers when I put it on you."  
  
He lifted the pendant up and held it in the light. It was small and disc shaped. When it caught the brightness of the fire a dark metallic sheen appeared on its surface. The woman began to struggle again, and panic showed in her face. Ralis tried to put the talisman on her, but she started to roll herself from side to side. He knew that with a wave of his hand or a couple of words, he could have her unconscious again. Something was stopping him though. A small niggling thought in the back of his head. This didn't seem right, but then when had it? With a grimace, he held her head still and slipped the cord over her neck. The disc blazed fiercely for an instant, before reverting to its previous dullness. Almost immediately the woman became quiet, and the life seemed to drain from her eyes. Ralis almost took the talisman off, but fear of Nilim stopped him. He stared painfully at her and wished it didn't have to be this way.  
With a sigh he rose to his feet and grasped the staff in both hands. He knew what was coming next and he liked it even less than administering the talismans. He struck the door 3 times with the staff. Each hit resounded down the corridor. The end of the staff began to glow and there was a loud clicking from the door, as it swung wide open.  
One of the captives screamed madly and ran at the door. Ralis swung the staff at him. It shot a shimmering pulse, which stuck the fleeing man in the back and knocked him back against the wall. He stuck with a thud and crumpled to the ground. Serena rushed forward to help and glared at Ralis.  
  
"What do you want this time? Come to drop off another slave, have you?"  
  
Ralis recoiled from her icy tones and leaned on the staff for support, as he stammered a reply.  
  
"S..S..Serena, don't start with me. P..p..please. I'm just doing my j..j..job."  
  
She rose to her feet and took a step towards him, her fists clenched and face flushed with anger.  
  
"Your job was protecting the innocent, until you abandoned it for power. And where has that 'power' got you now Ralis? The lackey of a warlock who thinks too much of himself? I pity you Ralis, oh how I pity you."   
  
She turned away from him with a scornful look and helped the injured man to his feet. Ralis stood there unmoving. Her words cut him worse that any knife could. His insides knotted and he knew she was right. But she didn't know why he had done what he'd done and chosen to follow this path! He gripped the staff tighter and made the demons drag the woman into the room. With a defeated look on his face, he slowly walked out and sealed the door behind him.  
  
Serena rushed to the new arrival when Ralis shut the door. She pulled a knife from her belt and cut the cord binding her arms and legs. The woman curled into a ball and started to cry. Serena rubbed her back and tried to lift her into a sitting position. The man in the white robe walked up to her and handed her another cup.  
  
"Thank you Johal. She is taking the block worse than most. She must have been cut off from a large amount of power."  
  
She put the warm cup in the woman's hand and let the warmth spread throughout her body. Her face started to lose its pallid tone and her hands weren't shaking as much. Serena spoke softly to her.  
  
"Its ok now, you're safe for the time being. Why don't you tell me who are?"  
  
The woman gulped the drink down, and then wiped her eyes on her sleeve before shakily speaking.  
  
"My name is Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
Shocked cries and gasps filled the room. The slaves were speaking in loud frantic voices. Phoebe put her hands over her ears and tried to block it all out. Serena waved her hands for quiet and turned to Phoebe again.  
  
"You mean, you are a..a…Charmed One?"  
  
"Yes, or at least I was until they put this..this thing on me. It's blocking my powers somehow. How do I get it off?"  
  
Her face fell when she saw identical talismans on all the other people. But being the type of person she was, she wasn't going to give up that easily. She grabbed the pendant and tried to pull it off. It flared red and her dropped it with a scream. There was a bright red sear where pendant had burnt her. Johal ran up with a pot of salve and Serena quickly smothered the burn with it.  
  
"That's the first lesson you learn when brought here; never touch the talismans."  
  
Phoebe grimaced with pain and stared at Serena.  
  
"And what would be the second?"  
  
"Even death isn't an escape from The Arena."  
  
Phoebe didn't know how to respond. She was still dazed from the talisman and actually being caught. A tall blonde woman ran forwards, with a frenzied look in her eye.  
  
"If they managed to capture a Charmed One, then what hope of escape is there? We have no chance at all."  
  
A strong clear voice contradicted her. Nalia stood in the doorway to the slave resting quarters; her hair still messed from sleeping. She strode over to Phoebe and then addressed the whole room.  
  
"On the contrary. I'd say our chances just improved radically. We all know the power of the Charmed Ones, now is our chance to tap into it and make an attempt for freedom."  
  
She turned to Phoebe with a wry smile.  
  
"With your permission and assistance of course."  
  
Phoebe tried to smile back, but fatigue overcame her and she slipped into unconsciousness. Nalia and Serena carried her into the sleeping quarters and kept vigil by her bedside. 


	4. Arrival

Paige orbed into the room and swore when she saw Piper apparently frozen and Leo sprawled unconscious on the floor. She ran over to Piper and waved her hands in front of her motionless face. Her eyes were wide and her face held a look of confusion. Paige pushed Piper and she immediately unfroze.   
  
"Why won't you…. hey?"  
  
Piper stared in bewilderment at the empty space in front of her. Only a second ago there had been a demon standing there. More to the point a demon who had knocked out Leo and had some kind of immunity to her powers. She turned and saw Paige, who was trying not to laugh at Pipers expression. Piper gently smacked her arm and went to rouse Leo. He stood up and then went to sit down on the sofa, rubbing a bruise under his eye. Paige asked what had just happened.  
  
"Ok, well. Me and Phoebe were in here, just doing chores, when a demon shimmered in and started to attack us."  
  
"No change from normal then."  
  
Said Paige, with a sardonic smile. Piper threw a cushion at her and carried on.  
  
"Leo tried to orb off to get you, but the demon punched him and he ended up out of it on the floor. Then Phoebe levitated and went all kung fu on him. It distracted him while I froze him."  
  
She gave a dissatisfied snort and corrected herself.  
  
"While I tried to freeze him, I should say."  
  
"What happened then? Something obviously went wrong."  
  
Paige interjected. Piper frowned and Leo laughed.  
  
"If you'd just let me finish, I could tell you!"  
  
Paige held up her hands in defence and put on a mock hurt face. Piper stuck out her tongue and continued.   
  
"Ok, like I said, I TRIED to freeze him. But he had some kind of deflection power, and the power reflected back onto me. So I ended up freezing myself."  
  
"So what happened to the demon?"  
  
"I…um. Well, I suppose Phoebe finished it off. Oh my god! Where is Phoebe?"  
  
Piper jumped to her feet and looked around franticly. There was no sign of Phoebe anywhere in the room.   
  
"Leo can you sense her?"  
  
He shut his eyes and tried to locate her. There was something, he knew she was alive somewhere.  
  
"I can't trace her anywhere Piper. But I do know she's alive…. Somewhere."  
  
"Geez Leo! That doesn't help much.  
  
Piper glowered at him and looked equally angry back at her.  
  
"Don't give me that attitude Piper. You know that there are certain places that block my ability to sense my charges! Now if I have your permission I'll go and check with the Elders."  
  
Leo orbed out and Paige rolled her eyes. She hadn't a very a high opinion of the Elders, but then who did? Piper mirrored her look and they both laughed.  
  
"I don't see any point in waiting for Leo to return. Any information he brings back will be vague at best and it might be too late by the time he returns."  
  
Paige nodded and used her power to summon the book into her arms.  
  
"I'm thinking…spell to call a lost witch. Any problem with that?"  
  
Piper shook her head and laughed inwardly at Paige's manner. It wasn't so long ago that she unsure of herself and the way to use magic. They began chanting together.  
  
"Powers of the witches rise,  
Course unseen across the skies…"  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe awoke with a start. Nalia and Serena broke off their quiet discussion, and looked anxiously at her.  
  
"What's the matter Phoebe? Is something wrong?"  
  
Serena asked, as she laid her hand on Phoebe's forehead. Phoebe shook her head and blinked a few times.  
  
"No, I mean yes I'm ok and no there's nothing wrong. I just felt sure that…. no its nothing."  
  
She began to sit up but Nalia stopped her, with a gentle push.  
  
"You must tell us if you felt anything. And you did feel something, didn't you?"  
  
Phoebe paused and spoke unsurely.  
  
"I.. um..I can't really explain it. It felt like my sisters were close by. Well, not close by. But trying to contact me somehow. It was like….oh! Oh, I felt it again!"  
  
Serena and Nalia exchanged puzzled glances. Phoebe suddenly gasped and looked at her hand. It had begun to sparkle, with bright white shapes. They flickered and started to spread up her arm. She stared open mouthed at Serena, who had stood up and was calling for Johal. By the time he arrived, the swirling light had covered her whole body and she was flickering, parts of her body disappearing and reappearing. The talisman around her neck was vibrating and pulsing with red light. Phoebe just lay still, not knowing what she was meant to, or even could, do.  
  
* * *   
  
Piper and Paige were still chanting, though their voices were tiring. They were looking at the wavering image of Phoebe, with baffled expressions. Something was pulsing a harsh red light, and it was coming from Phoebe. Without warning, it shone brighter and Phoebe disappeared completely. They stopped chanting the spell and stared wordlessly at each other. Paige broke the silence.  
  
"What the hell was that all about? Why couldn't she materialise completely?"  
  
Piper shrugged and started flipping through the book.  
  
"I have no idea, although I suspect that red light had something to do with it. Well, the calling a lost witch spell didn't do much good. How about a magic to magic spell?"  
  
Paige didn't really know. Piper was treating her like Phoebe, like an experienced witch. She didn't know if she was up to Piper's standards.  
  
"Um, sure. Or I could try and orb us to wherever she is. Its worth a try isn't it?"  
  
With a nod, Piper walked over to Paige. Paige hoped she'd be able to do it.  
  
"What shall I orb to?"  
  
Piper gave her a strange look.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have to focus on something when I want to orb. If Phoebe has been captured then maybe orbing directly to her wouldn't be the best thing to do."  
  
"Good thinking. Can you try and focus on a more general place? Like, near the place she was taken to?"  
  
Paige nodded and shut her eyes. She focussed and in a cloud of light she and Piper orbed out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Phoebe! Phoebe, are you ok?"  
Serena had grabbed the cup from Johal and trying to make a dazed Phoebe drink from it. Nalia had propped her up and was holding her hand. Phoebe weakly gripped it and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little shocked I guess."  
  
"Do you know what just happened?"  
  
Phoebe gave a happy smile and nodded again.  
  
"It was my sisters, they tried to bring me back with a spell. But it looks like that damn talisman blocked their magic as much as it blocks mine."  
  
She gestured angrily at the pendant round her neck, and then took the drink Serena was offering her.  
  
"The good news is that news is that my sisters know I am gone and are taking steps to get me back."  
  
"But what if they haven't got anything strong enough to take you back to them?"  
  
"Then the next step they'd take would be coming to me, instead of taking me to them."  
  
Nalia tightened her lips and tapped her finger on them. She sat quietly thinking, until Serena tapped her arm with an anxious look on her face. Nalia gave a start and looked sheepishly at her.  
  
"I was just thinking of how we could utilize the power of three. If your sisters arrive and manage to get to use before Nilim and his talismans get them, then they can free us all. With our powers liberated we would be able take down Nilim and stop his sick little game once and for all."  
  
She stared wistfully into space and Phoebe gave her a resolute grin.  
  
"We'll try our hardest Nalia, I promise we will."  
  
She was cut off by a tall, shadowed shape, which appeared in the doorway. Nalia's hand went to her throat and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Tate…"  
  
He walked into the room and she got up and ran to him, capturing him in a fierce embrace. He held her and kissed the top of her head, as she cried into his chest. She was muttering the same words over and over.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Tate. I'm sorry…I'm.."  
  
He grasped her face in one hand and angled it towards his own. The he kissed her. At first she struggled and tried to break away, but then she gave in and kissed him back. Tate broke the kiss and led her out of the room. Nalia shot Serena and Phoebe an unsure look at she went out the door. They both giggled and Phoebe finished her drink.  
  
* * *  
  
Piper and Paige appeared in behind a dais, with a throne and some other seats on. Piper looked around, her hands held at the ready. The only person in the room was a woman in chains. They cautiously approached her. She heard their footsteps and recoiled against the wall. Her chains rattled and clanked on the rough stone floor.  
  
"Hey there, calm down its ok. We're not going to hurt you."  
  
She heard a gentle feminine voice and turned to face it. Piper saw the blood stains round her mouth, and her hand went to her mouth in shock. Paige back away slightly, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The chained woman whimpered and held her hands out imploringly as she spoke.  
  
"Help…me. Please, I can't go on like this. He makes me…he make me…"  
  
She curled into a ball and shook slightly. Piper bent down to comfort her, but the woman shuddered at her touch and shifted away.  
  
"Paige, get those chains off her. We've got to help the poor thing."  
  
"Chains!"  
  
The chains were covered in light and Paige sent them behind the throne, where she hoped no one would find them. She almost laughed to herself. Not that anyone would care about chains when they discovered the woman was gone.  
  
"Look, we freed you. Its ok now. Who made you do those things? What things did he make you do?"  
  
The woman straightened up and told them of Nilim and the Arena. Listening in a shocked silence, they heard of what went on here and of the most recent vision the woman had.  
  
"So you are saying that Phoebe is now one of these.. these…slaves? And she is being forced to fight in this Arena thing?"  
  
The woman told them all she knew and then broke down crying again.  
  
"What's the matter now? Surely you can escape now?"  
  
"No, the talismans. They block powers and magic. With this on me, I am a prisoner for ever."  
  
"Isn't there anyway for you to get them off? No wait, dumb question. If there was you would have already done it."  
  
Paige blushed and looked embarrassed. Piper laughed, and then turned to the woman.   
  
"If you don't mind I'll try and blow up the talisman. It should come right off."  
  
"She hardly ever misses anymore, so your chances are good."  
  
"Paige! You'll scare her."  
  
Piper flicked her hands at the Talisman. It remained intact, and began to glow.  
  
"Damn talisman. I'll try again."  
  
She tried to blow up the talisman. But it just glowed again. Piper almost yelled in frustration.  
  
"Paige we're gonna have to write a spell or something."  
  
"What? Just on the spot without Phoebe here?"  
  
"I know that she is the one who usually writes spells, but we have to do something to help her."  
  
She gestured to the woman, who was once again on the floor, rocking herself.  
  
"Ok, well here goes I guess."  
  
"Free this woman,  
Let her be,  
With this spell,  
Let powers flow free."  
  
The pendant shone with a blinding light and then shattered. The woman rose to her feet, vitality flooding back to her ashen face.  
  
"Thank you so much, I..I can't tell you what it feels like to have my power back. And my freedom! If you don't mind I have to go and tell others about this place. With any luck I'll prevent anyone else coming back to this accursed place. Thank you again."  
  
"Think nothing of it."  
  
"All in a days work for the Charmed Ones."  
  
She smiled and disappeared, in a flash of blue light. Piper took Paige's arm and they looked at the dark passage at the end of the room.  
  
"And now for Phoebe." 


	5. Closer

Phoebe stared dubiously at the bag in front of her. Serena had bought it in about ten minutes ago. Apparently it was from Nilim, she didn't know what to think and was to scared to open it. Nalia knocked on the doorframe and poked her head round. She was slightly flushed and her hair was awry. Phoebe gave her a mischievous smile.  
  
"I seen you've been 'making up' with Tate. Every things ok, huh?"  
  
Nalia flushed even more and smiled shyly.  
  
"Yes and yes. But that's not important. Serena told me about the package, it's confusing when he first sends them. Have you opened it yet?"  
  
"No, I'm not sure what's in it and I don't know if I want to know."  
  
"Let me do it then, it's not as bad as you think."  
  
She untied the bag and tipped the contents onto the bed. Stifling a laugh she held up skimpy leather skirt and bodice. Phoebe stared wordlessly at it.  
  
"Or maybe it is as bad as you think."  
  
"Nalia! Does he expect me to wear that? Oh!"  
  
Her hand went to her mouth and her eyes widened.  
  
"What does expect me to do while I'm wearing that?"  
  
"Well, I don't know whether it's better or worse than what you were imagining. This will be the outfit you'll wear, when you go into the arena. And these will be your weapons."  
  
She picked up a leather harness and unsheathed two long blades. She held them expertly and began to move elegantly. Her slices and stabs were augmented with twists and turns, as she moved her body lithely, like a panther. Phoebe got to her feet and shook her head frantically.  
  
"No, no no no no! I won't do it, I won't go in there!"  
  
"Phoebe we've been through this. It's the Arena or death."  
  
"The Arena is death! Goddamn it! And I want no part in adding to it."  
  
"Death in the Arena isn't permanent. You know that, you've seen what happens. Please Phoebe, I'm begging you. Fight and live. It isn't fun and it can be painful, but it sure as hell beats death."  
  
Phoebe gave her a pitying look.  
  
"Do you really believe that?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Paige! Get back here!"  
  
"Geez Piper, I was only looking to see if there was anyone coming. No need to have an embolism"  
  
Paige stood in the exit to the room and stared defiantly back at Piper.  
  
"You know I have that whole sensing evil thing going on, it's not like something can just sneak up behind me!"  
  
"Paige! Look out behind you!"  
  
"Oh haha Piper, very amusing. I suppose I'll turn round and see a demon standing behind me.  
  
She turned round and saw a demon standing behind her. He slashed downwards with a dagger and she orbed out with a screech. Piper rolled her eyes and blew him up. Paige orbed in next to her, with a sheepish look on her face.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
Said Piper, in a sickly sweet voice. Paige held up her hands in surrender.  
  
"Ok ok, I should be more careful. But you have to admit that was kinda funny.in a not funny, life threatening way. Ok, I'll just shush now."  
  
"Oh Paige, you don't know how hilarious it is to see your sister almost get carved into bite size pieces."  
  
"On the plus side, I would make a low calorie hors d'oeuvre."  
  
She patted her slim stomach and Piper couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Shall we try and orb to Phoebe or take the scenic route?"  
  
"Scenic, we might find more people to save."  
  
"And most probably people who want to kill us."  
  
"Well that just goes without saying."  
  
Said Paige as she grabbed Piper's arm and began to walk towards the exit.  
  
* * *  
  
"Serena, I need to talk to you. Its about Phoebe."  
  
Serena took a torch and then led Nalia into a small storage room. "Nilim sent her 'costume' today. That means he wants her to fight soon."  
  
"We all knew she would have to eventually."  
  
"But she is dead set against it. It's going to take all our powers of persuasion to get her to put the 'costume' on, let alone go into the Arena and fight."  
  
Serena grabbed her arm and turned her to main room. They could see Phoebe stepping uncertainly out of her room. She was wearing the clothes Nilim had sent.  
  
"Or maybe it won't."  
  
Nalia said, as she ran to Phoebe. Phoebe greeted her with a slightly embarrassed smile.  
  
"So, you've changed your mind? You're going to fight?"  
  
"No, well not unless there is no way out of it."  
  
"Why did you put the clothes on? I thought you hated them?"  
  
"Well, I thought I might as well get used them. The ones I arrived in are torn and messed up. You know what the worst thing is?"  
  
"No, what's the worst thing?"  
  
"I have a skirt just like this at home."  
  
They both burst out laughing and went to talk to Serena.  
  
* * *  
  
"Paige, if we're going to get out of this place alive, we need to blend in. We just had to risk our lives needlessly, vanquishing five demons, and all because we stand out."  
  
She gestured at Paige's bright pink shirt and sequined belt. Paige sighed and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"What can I say? I like bright things."  
  
"Yeah, I kinda gathered that. Ok the next two demons we come across will lose their clothes."  
  
"And their lives."  
  
"Paige!"  
  
"Well they will!"  
  
Piper grinned and started to walk down the passageway. Paige started to speak, when she heard footsteps.  
  
"Piper, there's someone coming. You freeze him and I'll orb the robe off."  
  
Piper nodded and stood ready. Paige peeked round the corner and saw two warlocks walking towards them.  
  
"Correction, there are two people coming. Well I say people."  
  
Piper pulled Paige behind her and stepped out into the passage.  
  
"Hey, hi."  
  
One of them drew a dagger and the other threw a ball of purple light. Piper froze them both.  
  
"Paige, come get their robes."  
  
The warlocks were covered in white light and their clothes disappeared and appeared in Paige's hands. Piper opened her mouth and slapped Paige's hand.  
  
"Just the robes would have done Paige!"  
  
She gestured to the warlocks, now wearing only underwear. Paige looked appraisingly at them.  
  
"Who'd of thought that warlocks wear Calvin Klein boxers? Piper! Stop looking, you're a married woman!"  
  
Piper broke her stare and smirked.  
  
"Don't remind me. Ok, I'll blow up the tall one and you take care of the other one."  
  
With a flick of her hands they both unfroze. Paige called for the purple ball and held it in a cloud of orbs. She laughed at the warlock's confusion, and tilted her head to Piper.  
  
"I stole your clothes, and Piper froze ya. Now say vanquish!"  
  
She threw the ball and the warlock burnt away to nothing, as Piper blew up the other one.  
  
"You know, I'd swear you enjoyed that Paige."  
  
"Well its not everyday you get to get vanquish evil and get a new outfit, all at the same time."  
  
"Hehe, now lets just put on the robes and find Phoebe."  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the slave quarters, Serena, Nalia and Phoebe were preparing food for the others. They were about to take a break when suddenly 3 loud knocks punctured the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and a tense silence filled the room. The door swung open and three demons stood there, they parted to reveal Ralis. He walked meekly into the room and waited for Serena's usual reprimands. She walked up to him, flanked by Phoebe and Nalia.  
  
"What is it now Ralis?"  
  
"I've been sent for..for."  
  
He gestured at Phoebe. She backed away and two of the demons moved towards her, holding chains. Nalia moved protectively in front of her. One of the demons laughed and swung a chain at her. She caught it and pulled, causing the demon to lose its grip on the chain and stumble forwards. With a sharp tug, the chain flew into her hand. She swung it loosely from hand to hand, watching the nervous look on Ralis and the other demon's face. Suddenly she threw one end of the chain. It snaked out and hit one of the demons in the head; with a flick of her wrist it hit another. They both fell senseless to the floor. Ralis aimed his staff at her.  
  
"Nalia stop it! I don't want to do it but I will if I have to."  
  
She spat and hurled the chain at him. He waved his hand and ring of fire surrounded him. The chain hit it and melted instantly. The staff shot a pulse at her and she was knocked backwards.  
  
"Stop it! I'll go, just stop hurting them."  
  
Phoebe cried, as she walked to Ralis, hands outstretched. He dissipated the fire and the remaining demon put chains on her. The two demons on the ground suddenly flashed in a black light and disappeared. Phoebe was dragged out of the room as Serena watched, powerless. The door slammed shut and she bent down next Nalia, shaking her head.  
  
"When will she learn?" 


	6. A Fight To Rememeber

Piper lifted the dark robe and pulled it unceremoniously over her head. Paige was already in hers and gave Piper a twirl.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Positively Evil. Ugh, this smells like something died in it."  
  
"Well if you think about it something almost did die in it."  
  
"Gee Paige, thanks for that lovely mental image."  
  
"Its why I'm here." She stuck her tongue out and pulled the hood up. Piper straightened hers out them did the same. They began to walk down the tunnel, after five minutes Paige turned to Piper.  
  
"Piper can we stop for a rest now. My legs are tired and stuff."  
  
"But we've only been walking for five minutes!"  
  
"Yeah I know, but I'm not used to it. I either drive or orb. And these boots were certainly not made for walking." She pointed at her knee length, leather boots and pouted. Piper laughed and turned Paige back round.   
  
"You can have a 'rest' when we get Phoebe. Or when a demon throws you against a wall and knocks you out."  
  
"Not funny Piper. Shall I orb ahead and see if I can find anything?"  
  
"No, I think it's best if we stick together. I don't want to lose another sister, however whiny she can be." They carried on walking down the passage. Torches flickered and occasionally they passed a demon or warlock, hurrying along to perform some task for Nilim.  
  
"Piper this is getting us no where. We've been wandering around for hours and hours. And we haven't even vanquished anything!"  
  
"Paige it has not been hours. By my watch it says twenty minutes, and you should be thankful at the lack of demonic activity. Something will turn up...eventually."  
  
"Yeah well it better, or Phoebe can get herself out of this mess." She saw the horrified look on Piper's face and hastily assured her it was a joke. "Hey! It was a joke, ok? Goddamn, I just want some kind of sign as to where she might be." Suddenly the dull roar of a crowd cheering and clapping filtered through down the passage.  
  
"Well I think we just got our sign. Lets go check it out." They hurried off down the passageway, towards the source of the noise.  
  
* * *  
  
"Please don't do this, I'm begging you! There must be some way out of this. If you don't then...then...my sisters will find you and vanquish you!" Phoebe was begging Ralis not to take her, she knew what was coming and didn't know whether she could make herself go through with it. She was being held outside the Arena in a small area, lined on both sides with benches. The demon had forced her to sit, something she was glad of, considering her legs were shaking so much.  
  
"Silence witch. Or shall I make you shut up instead?" The demon henchman snapped at her and held his fist up. Ralis cracked the staff over the demons clenched hand and pointed the end at him.  
  
"You know that one mark on her means Nilim will take both our lives."  
  
"It would be worth it, if only to watch you get killed." He spat and stalked to the other end of the room. Ralis sighed and idly tapped the staff against the ground, as he tried to block out the sound of Phoebe's pleas. A few seconds later the door burst open and light flooded into the gloomy room. The deafening sound of a worked up crowd blasted through. Three loud fanfares cut through the noise and Nilim began to speak.  
  
"Warlocks! Demons! Assorted Minions of Evil! Welcome to The Arena!" Another deafening blast of cheering and clapping broke out, only to die down with a few waves from Nilim's hand.   
  
He spoke into some kind of Microphone. "Today, as a surprise, we have a very special competitor in The Arena. None other than A Charmed One!" Frantic murmuring grew to confused shouts and random outbursts of cheering. Nilim smiled and carried on.   
  
"To fight the Charmed One I have selected one of my most powerful warlocks. An old favourite returning, I present…. H'pets!" She jumped down, from next to Nilim and landed in front of his podium. He laughed and swept his arm up, encompassing the stands and viewing pulpits.  
  
"One moment dear patrons, the Charmed One needs to be brought out." The crowd erupted and began to clap in unison. The powerful rhythm reverberated throughout the Arena and surrounding passages. Back in the room Ralis, unknowingly, tapped his staff to the beat. Phoebe took deep breaths and tried to calm herself.  
  
"Stop it! Just stop banging the staff. Just stop…please." He abruptly stopped and stared steadfastly at the opening. Her time was near, he could sense it.  
  
* * *  
  
Piper and Paige stopped and looked confused.  
  
"Ok this is weird. It sounds like a crowd of people are cheering or something."  
  
"That's crazy talk Paige. We're…well. I don't really know where we are. But I'm sure that there wouldn't be…" They walked around the corner and through an arch, which opened out onto a balcony. Paige peered over the edge and stood speechlessly. Piper continued in a stunned voice. "…A stadium filled with all kinds of evil, all cheering and clapping."  
  
"Oh god. This is just too surreal. Look!" She pointed at a warlock selling drinks and hot dogs. Piper took Paige's arm and shut her eyes.  
  
"Paige what the hell is going on? What is this? Some kind of demonic football game?"  
  
"No, it must be the place they fight in. Remember what that woman we helped earlier said?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well its freaky whatever the hell it's used for." Paige sat on one of the chairs, which were on the balcony. Piper rolled her eyes and turned to Paige.  
  
"What are you doing now? This is no time to be sitting down."  
  
"Well I want to sit down. Phoebe is bound to appear down there soon enough. Why not keep up my strength and relax. I'll orb down to her and then we can all go. Bam! End of story."  
  
"When you say bam things have a tendency to go wrong. Remember the spell that switched your and Phoebe's bodies?"  
  
"Minor hitch. Look something seems to be happening." She pointed over the balcony at H'pets, who was stalking round the Arena, occasionally brandishing her sword.  
  
"Maybe someone is about to go and fight in there…with that…'woman'?"  
  
"Maybe, well at least we've got good seats."  
  
"Paige! Trust you to find the 'silver lining'." Piper reluctantly sat down and looked down into the arena. A large door swung open down in one corner of the large stadium and two demons walked out, dragging a woman in chains.  
  
* * *  
  
"Please! Stop them, I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes." Phoebe pleaded. She was close to sobbing. Ralis turned away from her, feeling torn. He knew he should do something, but he couldn't! She didn't understand. She tried to brace herself against the doorframe, but to no avail. A demon sent her sprawling into the arena with one powerful kick. Nilim smiled to himself. This would certainly be a fight to remember.  
  
"Ah ha! It looks like our…'guest' has arrived!" The comment bought cruel laughs and harsh sneers from the audience. "H'pets, I'll leave the rest of the proceedings in your… more than capable hands." He disappeared in a cloud of flash of dark and reappeared on his private podium just behind him. One of the demons undid the chains around Phoebe's wrists and ran out of the arena, slamming the door shut behind him. She rubbed her wrists and blearily looked around her. The flashing lights and jeering of the crowd blurred and sounded strangely muted. Rubbing her eyes, she got to her feet, only to be knocked down straight away. She let out a cry and fell onto her back, a thin trail of blood dripping down her left temple. Two shining blades flew towards her; only a quick roll to the side saved her from being skewered to the floor. The knives clattered on the roughly hewn floor and then swiped to the side. Phoebe screamed in pain as the blades found their mark and sliced two blood gashes down her leg. She ignored the pain and jumped into a crouch, quickly swinging her leg low. She aimed for her attackers legs, protected by a pair of dark leather boots. Just as her leg was about to make contact her H'pets jumped, causing her to miss. H'pets jumped high and spun around. She landed with her back facing Phoebe and went down on one knee, her head bowed. Phoebe took the pause to scramble to her feet.  
  
"Can't we just talk about this? I'm sure that if we just…" She tried pleading with H'pets but was cut off when H'pets spun round and kicked her to her knees. Phoebe grimaced in pain and laid her hands on the floor for support.  
  
"For a Charmed One you really aren't much of a challenge. I was really expecting more, you are quite the disappointment." H'pets said, in a condescending tone. Phoebe wiped the sweat from her brow and replied.  
  
"If I had my powers you wouldn't be so damn cocky. If I had them then I would be able to…"  
  
"Premonition me to death?" Interrupted H'pets, her expression mocking. She pounced at Phoebe, aiming her twin blades towards her chest. Phoebe threw herself backwards, pulling her own daggers free. She parried one of H'pets' blades and slashed downwards with the other, scoring a trail of crimson down her opponent's thigh. H'pets gave a shocked gasp and stared at her wound. She ran her finger down it and looked at the rich dark colour, a twisted smile on her face.  
  
"So, the witch has a bite to her." She emphasised the word bite with a sharp click of her teeth. Phoebe backed away, clearly scared by the demonic warrior. H'pets laughed, a chilling, evil sound and shook her hair free from its restraint. It framed her face, half hiding her large malevolent eyes. They flashed red and she drew her lips back over teeth, hissing her words. "One mark on me is nothing, I've been to the brink of death and back. You are nothing, and soon, you will know nothingness." She pushed her daggers together; they merged into one shimmering metallic mess. H'pets held her hand over it and muttered under her breath. Phoebe stared in horror as the molten metal took form in H'pets grasp and morphed into a large two-handed sword. Its surface flickered with an oily luminescence and the fire reflected on its slick and deadly surface.  
  
"You… what have you… you are insane!" Stuttered Phoebe, as she got to her feet and started to back towards the exit.  
  
"Insane? Now that's a bit harsh coming from you, one who has flirted with evil many a time. Enough talk! We end this now!" She took the sword in two hands and lifted it above her head. Phoebe fell backwards and dropped her knives, causing them to clatter across the ground. The blade slashed down, whistling through the air. Phoebe screamed, knowing it was her time to die. She clenched her eyes shut and waited. A few seconds passed and she was still alive. She warily opened one eye and saw H'pets struggling to move the blade. It seemed to be frozen in mid air. Frozen in mid air! Her heart leapt and she knew Piper was here. H'pets screamed with rage and spat at Phoebe.  
  
"What magic is this, witch?" Her eyes began to glow darkly, smouldering a dark red. Phoebe got to into a crouch and scrabbled around on the floor, searching for her weapons but not taking her eyes of H'pets.   
  
"I tried to warn you that my sisters would come for me. Now they are here." A cluster a light appeared next to Phoebe. Paige and Piper appeared. "If I was you I'd run away… fast." H'pets stared wordlessly at the witches, unsure of what to do. The crowd were shouting and roaring. They began to chant again, baying for blood and death. Piper grabbed Phoebe's arm with one hand and raised her other one to H'pets.  
  
"You keep still or I'll do more than freeze your sword. Phoebe come on, we've got to get out of here!"  
  
"Yeah, this place is too freaky." Added Paige. She muttered the spell to get the talisman off.  
  
"Free this woman,  
Let her be,  
With this spell,  
Let powers flow free"  
  
Phoebe's talisman de activated and fell off. Paige turned round and stared at the demons and warlocks sitting in the stands.   
  
"It looks like we're going to have company soon!" She pointed at the wide doors that had suddenly been flung open. Nilim's lackeys were flooding out, preparing to capture all three Charmed Ones. H'pets took that moment to lunge at Phoebe. Piper threw up her hands and the sword unfroze, its inertia causing it to fly forwards. H'pets screamed and arched up, the point of her sword cutting through her chest. A spray of blood hit Phoebe in the face, making her recoil in disgust. The blood triggered a premonition. She saw Nalia and Serena… all of the slaves… fighting the demons! They were breaking free. She saw herself leading them, cutting through the enemies and then onto freedom! She broke out of the premonition and gasped. H'pets fell to the floor, the fire in her eyes dying.  
  
"Come on Phoebe, quickly!" Said Piper urgently. "Paige orb us out!" Phoebe raised a hand to stop them.  
  
"Piper no! I have to stay; there are people I have to help. I …saw … myself helping them." Piper sighed and gestured at the demons, which were beginning to circle them.  
  
"Are you sure? You really wanna stay here alone with them?" Phoebe gave a rueful smile.  
  
"I have to. Now go get out of here!" She pushed Piper and Paige together and watched them orb out. She turned to the circle of demons. They were moving forwards more quickly now that Piper and Paige had gone. After a moment of panic she put up her hands and spoke. "It's alright, don't hurt me. I surrender." After that statement the demons ran forwards and bound her arms. Ignoring her complaints they dragged her out of the Arena. Nilim stood up on his podium and addressed the crowd. His voice was weaker than it had been before, and had lost its confident tone.  
  
"Well… I can honestly say that history has been made today in the Arena. I… have much to think about so the rest of today's battles will be cancelled." An angry murmur broke out amongst the spectators. Nilim didn't want a fight of his own, so hastily added, "All of you will be given a free pass to the next hosted battle, collect from the guards at the entrance." There was still a murmur, but the demons were placated. They all began to leave and Nilim muttered to himself.  
  
"Much to think about indeed."  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n Incase you were wondering why I gave the character H'pets such a stoopid name I just thought I'd tell you. Spell it backwards then add the numbers 18 to the end. Then you get the name of the Queem. Expect more cameo appearances from other ff.net writers as the story progresses. 


End file.
